Colin
Colin was a crew member aboard the WalrusWalrus. ''He was considered by Long John Silver to be one of the best men at his disposal. Biography Season Three Colin was aboard the ''Walrus ''when it went through the tempest and ended up stranded in the Doldrums. After weeks of starving and unrelenting heat, he began to become apocalyptic. He began saying to the crew that God had abandoned them and that they weren't even worthy of His anger. He later survived the ordeal after Flint and Silver caught several sharks to provide sustenance to the fading crew. Colin watches when Dobbs confronts a Maroon over a lashing that came undone, causing a spar to fall and nearly hit Dobbs. Flint arrives and asks what happened, and Dobbs says the Maroon's lashing became undone after Dobbs showed him how to tie it ten minutes ago. Flint then tells Dobbs that he intructed the Maroon incorrectly and not to cause a fight, reminding him that they have convinced the Maroons that they need the ''Walrus ''men, but the ''Walrus ''men definitely need the Maroons. Season Four Colin was aboard the ''Walrus during the failed invasion of Nassau. He made it to the island safely with Dr. Howell and De Groot , however they were captured by redcoats and brought before Governor Woodes Rogers and Captain Berringer. He grimaces and looks away when Berringer removes De Groot's ear as recompense f or the mutilation of his men in the jungle on the Maroon Island. After his capture, Colin is tried in The Tavern by Judge Adams. Adams asks if he has anything to say in his defense, and Colin merely says "fuck you" to the magistrate. Adams then orders Colin removed. Colin, along with De Groot, is among the twenty prisoners freed from the fort in exchange for Max. He was relieved to be back amongst his brothers. When Rogers is spotted returning to Nassau aboard the Revenge, ''Colin prepares for battle with the other pirates on the beach. De Groot hands him a musket and Colin cocks it before taking his position. After Flint and Dooley abscond with the ''Urca ''cache, Colin is sent with Israel Hands, Joji, Adams and two other pirates to retrieve it and kill Flint. When their tracks split he is rebuked by Silver for wasting time. He is sent with Adams and another pirate to follow one set of the tracks. The three soon find Flint and Colin asks whether they should go find Hands, but Adams says that there isn't time. They attempt to sneak up on Flint but he evades them. Flint then proceeds to sneak up behind the group, snap one pirate's neck and then stab Colin in the stomach, killing him. Adams is also soon killed by Flint's hand. Silver and Hands later arrive at the scene and are disappointed by the group's failure. Quotes By Colin ''"We're all dead men. Smote by a storm, the product of his rage. We are dead men, consigned to a place where we are no longer worthy even of the good Lord's anger and must endure his indifference. We are dead men, left to suffer, knowing that He no longer hears our cries because in this place, He is absent." - Colin in the Doldrums in XXI. About Colin "I sent six of my men after him, the best men I have left. Their orders, in no uncertain terms, are to track Captain Flint and retrieve the cache." - John Silver to Woodes Rogers in XXXVI. Gallery Colin Palmer.jpeg Colin holding wounded crewmate.jpeg Colin captured.jpeg Colin preparing.jpeg Colin Pirate1 Adams.jpeg Trivia *Rory Acton Burnell was credited as "Apocalyptic Crewman" in XXI. Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Pirate Category:Walrus Crew Category:Killed by Flint Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters